The present invention relates to the construction of a brassiere, and more particularly to a brassiere with a balance type minute lengthenable adjuster.
In brassiere constructions, a given size may suit a certain woman's bust, whereas her rib cage may be larger or smaller than the standard size. It is customary to provide an adjuster for the back bands of the brassiere, but the said adjustment in the back of the brassiere does not help the conditions with respect to the rib cage area.
Variations of the aforementioned adjustable brassieres have been suggested over the years. FIG. 1 shows a known adjustable brassiere 10 which is provided with two cups 11, 12, two back bands 111, 121 seamed to the cups 11, 12, a pair of hooks 112 attached to the free end of the back band 111 and an end piece 124, which is provided with a plurality of rows of eyes 122, 123 to receive the hooks 112 and provide adjustment, attached to the free end of the back band 121. This know adjustable brassiere is not effective and has drawbacks listed below:
1. It is inconvenient in operation from the standpoint of human structure since the adjuster thereof is located at the back where it cannot be seen when handling;
2. In adjustment operation, one the back band 111 is advanced by replacing the hooks 112 from the row of eyes 122 to 123, and the back band 121 does not move at all. Consequently, the length of tile back bands are adjusted only for one side, and thus not balanced for both sides.
FIG. 2 shows another known brassiere 20 which is provided with two cups 21, 22 and a connector 23 at the vertical center of the brassiere 20. This known brassiere 20 is relatively convenient in operation but has no adjuster for length adjustment when required.